Whisky For Your Thoughts
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Logan is pregnant with Warren's baby, and is having interesting cravings. Slash! M-Preg! LoganXWarren. Special appearence by RogueMarie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks. So, here is the first chapter of **_**Whisky for Your Thoughts**_**. I decided to start out with something other then jumping right into Logan. This will begin after Logan has gotten pregnant and after Rogue, a friend of Warren's, has just had her own kid. It's short and simple, but it's my prologue, so, rock on. Leave a review for more?**

**Warning: Slash, WarrenXLogan, Male Pregnancy!**

"I'm really happy for you, Rogue." Warren said, smiling and taking her hand. They were sitting in rocking chairs on the front porch of a large oak house. Rogue's arm held a bundle tightly, as the wind rustled and the leaves flew through the air like feathers, weightless and colorful. Warren grinned, and she nodded. Warren continued, "I'm happy for you both, Bobby and you."

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, "I've been meaning to mention that…" She shifted uncomfortably and held the baby in her arms a little tighter. She looked quietly over at him, her lips lingering with the bad news.

"What?" Warren asked curiously, dropping her hand and looking at her with intense confusion.

"Bobby's gone, he left, you know, last week."

"What?" Warren said, his eyebrow rising in worry. He wasn't sure what to do first, but he settled on waiting to hear more of what happened.

"Its fine, Warren. I can raise a kid by myself," Rogue said, shrugging, "I'm used to doing things on my own, anyway."

"But how could Bobby just do that?" Warren sighed.

Rogue smiled, "He wasn't ready to be a daddy. Father at nineteen wasn't his life plan. And my plan is sort of…just go with the flow? It's fine, really. But I don't want to talk about him, please, Warren. I haven't seen you in months, catch me up. You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to cheer me up? Last time I saw Logan he was two months, how long does he have, yet?"

"Logan," Warren's lips fell to a grin subconsciously, "Logan is great. Baby is due in June."

"That's soon! I can't believe you got him knocked up," Rogue chuckled, "And, hey, I want you two to come visit me when the baby is born, know that I have my own house and stuff."

"Sure, sure," Warren nodded, "So, did you decide on a name yet?"

Rogue nodded, glancing at her own child, "Her name will be Justice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's more…**

Warren rose slightly in the air, smiling in a bittersweet remembrance for the evening he'd just spent laughing, joking and recalling the "good old days" with Rogue. He was heading back to the Institute, his home for the past four years. Soon enough he spotted the large building he lived within, Rouge's home being only a short fly out of the city. He quietly observed Logan, who stood at the window, strong in built, shirtless as always, and smoking a cigar. Warren sighed, and flew downwards, keeping above Logan's view. He landed on the roof and then smoothly dropped a few feet and appeared in the window. Logan jumped and dropped the cigar.

"Eh-hem," Warren said, stepping into the room. He crushed the cigar with his boot and looked inquiringly at Logan.

Logan groaned, "Storm tried to feel my belly…I needed a release, Warren…It was just one freaking cigar, no big deal, no need to freak on me…"

"You are growing a _child_ inside you, Logan. Do you want it to come out with three fingers or no toes?" Warren picked up the cigar and tossed it in the trash. Logan sat on the bed, leaning up against the headboard, rolling his eyes.

Logan mumbled, "Well you were gone…"

Warren nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I told you last week I was going to go-"

"Meet Rogue, yes, I recall. I was not accusing you of anything, dear, no need to get defensive. I was simply relaying the fact that I was pissed off and in your absence I had no better way to fix it. After all, it's not like I prayed for this thing, you were the one doing the work that night."

Warren smiled slightly, "You are a horny mutant, _aren't_ you?"

"Sex_ is_ one of the best ways to get this damn thing out of me, I hear," he said.

"Well you won't be doing any of the work then either, you'll be on a waiting table, knocked out…which reminds me," Warren stood, "I need to make sure we have the room with the window, I want the perfect amount of light for you after you're finished, and the baby is here…and I was thinking, Rogue has an extra bed room she's willing to give to us if we wanted to move out of here…as tragic as it would be to lose Storm…and she even mentioned letting our little…Michael or Sienna, whichever it turns out to be, share a room with Justice, her baby…if we do ultimately decide we like the names, I'm very much attached to Michael, but for a girl-"

"_You_ are adorable," Logan whispered, suddenly standing behind Warren and wrapping his arms around the younger mutant, "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Warren grinned, turning around and kissing him, "Still horny?"

Logan chuckled, "When you're around? Always." Warren smiled again and began pulling him over to the bed.

**Review...**


End file.
